Can You Hear Me Now?
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: Bella's been in an accident in Phoenix and moves to Forks. She can't talk. Her vocal cords are ruined and her sight is impaired but getting better. She accidently sits with the Cullens and feels almost at peace with them. The big twist? Read the story.
1. First Sight er sort of

Bella's been in an accident in Phoenix and moves to Forks. She can't talk. Her vocal cords are ruined and her sight is impaired but getting better. She accidently sits with the Cullens and feels almost at peace with them. The big twist? Read the story.

I was thinking about this for a while then figured I should write it and now I've gotten around to it.

So read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

"Hello, Susan." My father spoke to the receptionist at the school. I hated this part; having to have my father come with me wherever I haven't been... which, in this town of Forks was practically everywhere. But then again, if he wasn't here to talk for me, I would be even more aggravated. So either way this sucks.

"Ah, Hello Charlie!" She smiled at him, not noticing me yet. Which was perfectly fine with me, 'cause when she did notice me she would never stop staring. I can still hear, still see -well sort of - smell, taste, and feel. People are crazy. "Is something wrong? Has a kid been acting up at school? I haven't heard anything."

"Oh no, no, Susan. I'm hear to help my... daughter Isabella." I hated being called Isabella, it sounded like a soap-opera name. But what was I supposed to do about it? I obviously couldn't tell him that I didn't like it. Ugh, it's like having a pin prick you over and over but you are unable to move. It's torture. But then again, I've grown used to it. AndI can get away without answering people. It's great.

"Oh, that's unnecessary Charlie. You've already got her registered." She noticed me for the first time. "All she needs to do is take these." She handed me two sheets of tear off slips. She addressed me for the first time. "Would you like a map?"

I nodded. Hoping to pass it off as shyness.

"Alright here ya go." She handed the map to me, I held it close to my face to study it quickly. Squinting trying to make the various black marks make since, I heard Susan talk to me again."How long will you be with us?" She asked.

Dang it. I muttered in my head. Why can't they just ask yes, or no questions anymore?

Thankfully Charlie answered for me. That's why he was here. "She'll be here for the duration." Then he turned to me. "You can wait for me outside. I'll escort you to your first class."

I nodded knowing that he wanted to explain to the lady about my... uh, problem. I retraced my steps and found the door handle and pushed... only to realize that I was supposed to pull. I smiled faintly behind me and before the door closed again I heard Charlie say. "Isabella... well, she's mute... and temporarily blind."

That was my life since four months ago wrapped up in a nutshell. I'm actually surprised that the town didn't know about it. I mean, we told Charlie when the accident happened, we figured it was such a small town I would get around fairly quickly. Mom and I made bets, I said it would take sixty-two hours for the whole entire peninsula to find out about me. Mom bet forty-eight hours.

But I realize now that Charlie didn't tell anyone, probably because mom and he thought that everything would just be temporary. That I would be able to talk and see soon. Well, my sight's getting a lot better, and at the rate my eyes are healing I think about in a month or two I'll be able to see at my normal vision again. But as for talking... the doctors and I agree there isn't any hope that I would ever be able to have a conversation again.

It was just a horrible car accident. Not being my fualt, and with my injuries I was pretty much set up for life. The other car was going eighty miles an hour on a thirty mph road. Supposedly the boy who was driving just had a need for speed. He turned out okay with nothing but a couple of bruises and acute whip-lash. When they got to us there was some metal obstruction in my throat and serious head damage, which jostled the synapses that go to my eyes. I was in the hospital for weeks. It turns out that if the obstruction in my throat hadn't created an air-hole I would have died of sufacation. So it actually saved my life but I had to sacrifice the gift of speech.

The memories swirled in my mind making me nauseous. I didn't want to think about that day again. I've been thinking about the accident every day since then and I don't want to anymore.

A boy, I could tell because of the heavy trod of his steps, walked up to me, the light was behind him so I could tell he had messy blonde hair but his face was still in the dark and fuzzy. "Hi my name is Mike." He said in a changing voice. I wanted to laugh, someone his age shouldn't be going through puberty this late. But I smiled the smile and shot my hand out blindly, looking for his outstreached hand. "You must be Isabella?"

This was going to be easy. I nodded.

"What class do you have first?"

I held up my map which Susan had listed all my classes. "Cool, I'll show you the way."

I grinned. I made a friend, but I hoped that he would still be there when he found out why I didn't answer his questions with simple articulation. I nodded to show him that would be great. Better than being shown around by my dad. Ick. I opened the door, hoping that he was still in there, when I saw his dark form I pointed to Mike and gave him a thumb's up.

Hopefully, he wouldn't misinterpret it a sign that I liked Mike or something stupid like that. I closed the door and turned back to Mike, I hope, and put on my sunglasses, feeling self-conscious, my mom said that my eyes had a glaze over them and looked kind of milky but it wasn't that noticeable now. I still felt self-conscious every now and then. And even though sunglasses made my vision worse, it's not totally pitch black like it was the first week. I can almost see normally now, except for the fact that everything looks blurry and colors are darker and mushed.

I walked into class and was glad that I couldn't see very well, I didn't have to notice all the eyes focusing on me.

The teacher made me stand up and say my name and where I used to live. As if they didn't already know. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down, quickly that my vocal cords were obscured. He read it a couple of times then nodded, I guess and then he introduced me himself. After that, I sat down and class went on normally. I smiled. I could get used to not seeing people too clearly. If I could see normally, I would have been greeted by rounds and rounds of stares, glares, smiles, and winking, like bullets that are triggered to embarrass me and make me blush.

When class was over, I sighed a deep breath. I just had to get past the next few days and things wouldn't be so bad.

A girl named Jessica came over and started talking... or rambling, I decided to stick with her. All she needed to keep her going was a nod or a shake, a sign of acknowledgment. This wasn't as bad as I imagined it.

But then Lunch came around.

Since my accident I could hear better than usual. So, of course I could hear everyone whispering as I entered the cafeteria. I slid my sunglasses further up on my nose as I grabbed the brown tray.

"Hmm?" Jessica said turning to someone behind her. "Hold on, I'll talk to you later."

"No, but I need to tell you this now." The blonde girl whispered lowly, not wanting me to hear. This was going to happen sooner or later. I'm still shocked I got more than half-way through school without people questioning me why I didn't look them in the eye or say anything.

"Oh alright. Fine. Isabella, go sit at the table there." She pointed. Great. How many tables where there here? And how many where in the line where she pointed? Too many. I nodded. "I'll be there soon."

I groaned but went on down the food line. I didn't even know what crap they were putting on my plate, I didn't care. I'm not picky about what I eat. I looked at the cafeteria and sighed. Well, I might as well just pick a table. Jessica might understand my need to meet new people.

Most of the tables had about eight to ten bodies sitting at them, then I saw a table where only five sat at. I shrugged, why not. If I remember correctly, she did point in this direction.

I could see clearly enough to know that they weren't paying attention to me or ... anything really. When I came nearer they noticed though. A petite girl with dark short hair spoke and smiled. The big shadow, that I just figured out was a person turned to me. "Hello, do you need help with something?" It was polite enough but he sounded agitated. I shook my head to the side, not really knowing how to proceed. Maybe I should sit somewhere else.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I suggest that you sit somewhere else." The blonde bomb-shell spit out. I didn't need to see that she was gorgueos. She radiated through my blurring eyes.

"Oh, don't be so snobby, Rose." The black-headed girl said. On closer inspection, I could see that her hair was spiked. "Here, sit down." She patted the spot next to her on the opposite side of a blonde guy and next to the big built male that spoke to me first. I bowed my head in thanks.

I could feel the tension in the air as I set my tray down where the girl patted. "My name's Alice." She smiled, but her voice seemed strange and her eyes were black. "This is Jasper my boyfriend." She said it like she wanted me to know right off that he was taken. The guy nodded slightly. Just enough so I could know that he moved. "Next to him is our brother Edward." His nostrils were flared and I'm not sure if it was just the lighting but he was glaring at me like he wanted to rip my throat out. He didn't make any acknowledgment other than that death glare. What a nice, welcoming. Even though I didn't know him. It unnerved me, not just scared me. What did I do? Did they really hate me so much like this? Alice quickly went on. "Next to him is Rosalie, Jasper's sister, and that's Emmett, who is dating Rosalie." The big guy next to me smiled without showing his teeth and nodded in my direction.

I stayed silent. Duh.

"So, you must be, Isabella." Rosalie said.

I cringed. Why do they all call me that? Of course, Charlie. I wish I could tell them Bella. My name is Bella. Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! But I couldn't. This would never work. At least in Phoenix they called me by my name. Well, when they weren't making fun of me. I shrugged and nodded to Rosalie. I couldn't see why but Edward left the table quickly and quietly. Never saw him again that day.

"Quiet huh?" Alice asked friendly. I smiled and nodded. Then, I felt almost comfortable. They stayed silent, I wasn't talking. If it wasn't for this strange feeling in the air, it would be really nice. I didn't feel like I had to put up any pretenses. It was nice... except for an almost tangible hostility in the air. Then I heard whisperings, my name on their sly tongues. Of course, my ears had to perk up and hear what they were saying.

"Mute... half blind... car accident... four months... can't talk... can't see well... temporary... permanent." And other scary words. I looked at the kids at my table, who seemed to have heard the spreading rumors. They looked at me curiously, but their eyes were still tight.

"Isabella?" Jessica's voice called. "Um... what are you doing over there?"

I turned towards her and made a confused face. Maybe it was because I couldn't see well, but were these kids like goth or trouble makers and I didn't know?

I opened my mouth, wanting to say, 'Sitting', but of course no sound came out. I closed my mouth immediately and blushed. I heard a crumpling sound and a groan coming from Jasper.

"Uh...Isabella, you... uh... I... Hi Rosalie." Jessica stuttered. "Um, Isabella, why don't you sit with us? I told you to sit at that table." She pointed again as I stumbled towards her. Then she realized. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize at the time." I waved my hand as if to say it was okay. I couldn't help but like those kids at the table even though they were very stand off-ish. They seemed to be outcasts... like me.

When we were well out of hearing range Jessica poked me. "What on earth were you doing?! Sitting with the Cullens! that takes a lot of guts." I could tell that she wasn't mad... she was awed. "So, what were they like?" Jessica basically was hopping up and down. "Why did Edward leave? They just let you sit there? Wow. That's so... genius! I wish I thought about it."

I looked at her with confusion, hoping she would get my meaning. What was wrong with them? I was definitely confused now. Were they bad, or were they good?

"The Cullens and the Hales. The people you just sat with. Oh my, you didn't even know. That makes it even better! Okay, well, obviously... well, um, they're gorgeous. All of them. But they keep to themselves, even though they are very nice normally, and mannerly and all such jazz."

I was racking my brain trying to remember what they looked like, but I couldn't see them clearly. Blurry faces. I do remember a strange light reflect off of them now that I think about it.

"Well... it's just that, oh I don't know, but they are kind of untouchable, you know? Not in a bad way... but in a... we just aren't good enough kind of way. Of course, everyone will tell you that they don't act like it.. And well, here's a bit of gossip. So, Emmett and Rosalie are together and so are Alice and Jasper, Jasper and Rosalie are infernal twins and Alice, Emmett and Edward are all adopted by the Cullens." She stared at me expectantly.

I shrugged. 'So?' I was signing.

"They all live together in the same house!"

I wanted to say, "So?", because I'm tired of small town gossip, or any gossip of any kind. I have my reasons. But I have to admit that would be gossip no matter where. So I nodded. It is a bit weird. It was definitely odd. I shook my head, wanting to drop the subject. I was probably still blushing, I didn't know I had created such a scandal by sitting there. It's a free country isn't it? Well, apparently not at school.

The rest of the day past relatively okay. I just wish I couldn't hear everything, but then again, it's nice to know what people are saying. I just want to say things back. Sighing, I picked up my bag, waved bye to my new friends, and headed out into the rain to meet Charlie in his cruiser.

"How was your first day?"

I shrugged. I knew a little sign language, a little, but that's not going to help me here. I guess Charlie can learn with me.

Our drive was silent, nice, and peaceful, except for the nagging feeling of the Cullens. My biology teacher said that Edward and I would be partners and he sat next to me but apparently, he didn't show. I remembered how he left so quickly when I sat with them at lunch. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. On a piece of paper I scribbled. "Cullens? Nice?" And handed it to Charlie.

He nodded. "They are the nicest bunch of people I have ever met. And don't let anybody tell you different. The town thinks they are a bunch of punks but I haven't had one lick of trouble, which is more than I can say from some of the other kids, who have lived here all their life. There father is the best doctor on the east coast. I would say the US but that would sound like an exaggeration. Speaking of him, you have an appointment with him tomorrow. He's going to be your new doctor and wants to make sure he has all his information." I slumped. Hospitals... blood... sick people. I hated it all. "Don't worry. After tommorrow, you'll only have to have check ups every month or two." Then he was silent again.

That was okay. I could handle that.

I thought of Edward and his siblings with there black eyes and tight features. Did I do something? Did I upset them? Will I see Edward again? What will I do if he does come back?

I vowed to figure it out, and found myself, wanting to go back to school.


	2. Popsicles and Stickers

"Thank you." The receptionist took the clipboard from me, with a huge smile unusual in this institution. I wonder who jacked her up or does the coffee machine have extra happy juice?

I nodded- What else was I supposed to do?- then sat back down.

I sighed happily, pulling out my mp3, knowing I could disappear into the music 'till the doc called me.

A slow song started playing and unfortunately my thoughts wandered to the missing person at the Cullen's table. Edward didn't show up for biology either. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I'm just glad that I couldn't see the angry or accusing stares of his siblings that had to be trained on me.

I sighed again, a little wistfully.

I tried to look on the bright side. This transition hadn't been as bad as I thought it was going to be. My new friends didn't seem to think of me differently, then again I couldn't read their thoughts or see their reactions clearly and when they talk to me they are taking great care to ask yes or no questions. If what they are asking can't be that limited I have a note pad with me at all times but I have really bad hand-writing and I don't think Jessica can read it. I heard her trying to mouth the words to herself. Despite myself I had to smile a little.

So, I'm fitting in pretty nicely. Well, not fit really, actually more like sliding through the cracks. For the most part they ignore me. But that works with me for the most part. I'm a quiet person by nature, though every now and then I have my firm opinions on something and I hate it that I can't spit it out.

For instance: my name is Isabella correct. But wouldn't it be easier on all of us and less of a mouth full if they said Bella? I could write, 'Could you call me Bella,' but... that's not in my comfort zone. I would feel really awkward doing that.

Then another time, they were talking about politics and I feel strongly against most of their ideas. But it would take up most of my paper if I spelled it all out and writing, "You're all idiots" is a bit rude...

"Miss Swan?" A nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."

Charlie patted my knee and escorted me through the door then left, he felt the same about hospitals as I did. I kind of forgot he was here.

The walls were all plain white and so were the floors. They tried to make it pizzeria by putting flecks of color in there here and there, but it was a wasted attempt. Especially on me. The floor just looked dirty.

But you can't expect hi-tech or modern accents in a town hospital. After stepping on a scale and a thing to measure my height the nurse, whose name was Melissa, led me to the doctor's room.

Having only one doctor confused me. Back in Phoenix, I had five. One for my head, my eyes, my throat, my back, and just an over all doctor. Was this Dr. Cullen qualified enough to fix me? All of me? According to my father, he's the best. I wondered if he would have the same black gaze as his adoptive children.

I sat on that big padded seat with paper on it and twiddled my thumbs, staring blindly at my surroundings. I almost pulled out my mp3 again when the door opened.

"Miss Swan?" A sweet chocolaty voice flowed from the door-way. My head fuzzed up. I couldn't see him clearly but the picture in my mind of him was not appropriate for a doctor-patient-relationship. "My name is Doctor Cullen."

I nodded as I sat up and pulled off my sunglasses wanting very much to see if his face matched his voice. But just a blur. How very annoying.

It was easier than the other hospital, where I was dragged place to place getting exams here and there. Then again this was just a little check-up and me writing to him my side of the story, and he asking my kind of questions:

"Let me guess. Is your hearing or smelling accelerated?" He would ask.

I would nod. And he would jot something done on a piece of paper. Though I had the feeling he only did that to have it on file if someone else wanted to look at it.

"Have your dreams been unusual?"

After some consideration on what kind of question that was and why would he ask it, I nodded—and again with the jotting.

He checked my ears, my breathing, touched my throat tenderly with icy-cold hands which made me jump a little and took a flashlight to my mouth and check on the mess in there from the inside. He flashed the same light in my eyes and did a little test. I failed**,** I think. Doctors don't always tell you what they are doing or how you did doing it. And he scheduled a cat-scan and x-rays on my next visit, which unfortunately was just in three weeks. THEN after that, it would only be about once every one to two months.

I was worried for only a fraction of a second that we wouldn't be able to afford all of this but then I remembered the money we got from that idiotic teenager than ran into me. He'll probably still be paying me when he has grandchildren. I kind of feel sorry for him. I mean, who needs to talk, when there is e-mail and texting. But then again, I have bad texting abilities and my internet is so slow those turtles in the commercial would feel like there internet is faster than ours.

Before I left, I felt so safe and cared for with Carlisle that I almost opened my mouth and asked if Edward was okay. But then I remembered my situation and how awkward it might get. No matter how long I haven't been able to talk, it still catches me by surprise every now and then.

Sometimes I just wish someone could read my mind.

xooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxoox

EPOV

I sat on a rock facing the Alaskan mountain ranges. It was beautiful there. Plenty of wildlife surrounded the area as well. The way the trees seemed to entwine**,** to piece together a painter's portrait of different shades of green splotches. The musician in me has a one of Mendel's symphonies running through my head.

Icy salt-water seeped into the air along with pine and different everglade scents giving it a strange**,** dry**,** musky odor to my senses—though most humans probably don't know the difference.

It was so peaceful I almost couldn't pick out the thoughts of random people nearby. (though Irina's thoughts were easy to pick up.) It was kind of strange. She is normally so quiet yet her way of thinking is so loud. Not annoyingly so, just more resonant than most.

Tanya and her family are very accommodating if not a little much so. Especially from Tanya herself, but her thoughts are easily pushed out of my zone.

Though my family, mainly Esme, tried to dissuade me from leaving, I need this. I just need to breathe this air and get rid of the smell and the thoughts I had that one day at lunch.

Surely it couldn't have been that strong. No, a scent like that couldn't have existed; especially not from as folly a girl as her. No. I was just being dramatic. I tend to do that sometimes. But it was strong; I have to admit that, so I just have to be more careful.

Such a strange creature. Bella didn't even seem to sense the invisible line that separates her kind from mine, which at least everyone's unconscious mind can pick out, except for hers. Though I know she has a problem with her eyes. Behind her sunglasses she had glazed over and lazy eyes. But even then, she should have felt the difference. Silly girl.

_I can do this. I'll show Jasper and Emmett that I can handle it. Let them make there bets, I'll be the winner in the end… I'm going back to face Bella._

I snorted at the last sentence. It's like she's a threat when really her life is the one in question. But she indeed has the power to tear me and my family down. But I have to overcome her. Which shouldn't be a problem.

A handy-capped girl and my family's life style—there's too much to lose if Jasper wins.

_-Edward- _Tanya called to me. _-Alice called. She says your indecision is blocking her from seeing things so she wants you to come back and take things into your own hands and figure fate out so she can see again.-_

I sighed. "Thank you Alice for your encouraging words."

* * *

Thank you my betas! You know who you are! Um... review?

yes review now.

- Rosalie


	3. Oh, Little Did She Know

_Edward, what are you doing?" I spoke cautiously, watching him sway towards me._

_A smile grew on his face that didn't match his dark grim eyes, and then it grew and grew, the smile literally stretching towards his ears._

_I stepped back. "Edward." I whispered with fear inflicted in my voice._

"_Don't move." He purred and stretched out a hand to my cheek. It burned, hot. My cheek instantly became moist with sweat. But I couldn't even turn away, not even with his skin burning. "Don't breathe." He whispered in my ear. Another hand tilted my head up towards him. My lungs immediately seized up. I could breathe if I wanted to, I was sure. But I had no want. His lips found the space where my neck and shoulders connect and slowly moved up my throat. "Don't speak."_

_I screamed bloody murder. "No. You can't make me!" I screeched over and over... "No, no, no, no..." but as time wore on I realized I wasn't screaming out loud it _was all in my head.

"Isabella?" Charlie's voice called closer than I would have thought. "Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes, not at this moment liking the light that flooded my room. _Bad sun... go away... save it for later... let me get more sleep..._

But then I was immediately aware of feeling sticky and twisted up in my sheets. I sat up awkwardly. Charlie was hanging over with a face that was most likely was concerned but I could never be sure. I felt icky. My face was burning but the rest of my body was covered in cold sweat.

I smiled pathetically and nodded my head, hoping that he would understand that I'm fine. I almost tried to talk, so sure that I could do it now because I did in my dream. But it was just that... a dream.

Edward being in it didn't have anything to do with it, I don't think. My mind just needed some mysterious, dangerous, person to fill the dream and Edward has been in my mind lately and seemed to fit the bill.

So strange. I _was_ terrified of him, but now just seconds after I awoke, I held no fear for the person in life.

Dreams, eh?

I tapped my wrist, 'time?' I wanted to know.

"Yeah, it's ten o'clock. I was at work and I got a call that you didn't get to school. Are you okay? Sick? Or just overslept?"

The latter, but I just nodded my head. Any of those would work.

But all I could think of now was getting out of these sheets and into the shower to wash away the icky feelings of doom and gloom.

It's my second week! The worst and hardest part of transition is over. But deep in side me something said it's only going to get stranger. But that didn't mean it was going to be bad or worse... just strange. I can deal with strange.

Yawning silently, I got up and shooed Charlie away so I could at least make it to a couple of my classes.

I took a nice long hot shower but didn't have time to deal with my hair so I pulled it back into a sloppy bun and grabbed my homework. Now you might think, how can she do her homework when I can't see that well. Well, I have glasses that make almost everything clear but I'm only supposed to use them for homework and short readings. Because the more I wear them the more my eyes get comfortable the way they are and they would never heal and would probably get worse.

I decided that I would walk to school. Why? I didn't feel like being in the car with Charlie as he drove me today. The sticky coolness of outside would help clear my mind anyhow.

By the time I got to school it was eleven thirty-seven and my English class wouldn't let me in so I sat by the lockers with my i-pod in my ears, blasting 'Panic! At The Disco's' album "Pretty. Odd." Hoping that class would end soon and no one would really notice my disappearance to much to talk about it in lunch; so I sat with my knees up to my chest mouthing the words to the songs I was listening to.

I sang along in my head not even realizing that I used the voice that I used to have in my mind.

"_Oh, little did she know. Couldn't let me go. Already a part of her. So, often to I need people in-between; that just can't get a hold of it. So we'll just sing it for them." _I sang to myself.

I felt two presences in the vanity but I didn't look up, hoping they would just walk away soon. "You have a beautiful voice." I heard someone say quietly, most likely to themselves or their company. I ignored them, knowing that they were probably talking to someone else. Was class already out?

I stuffed my i-pod in my bag quickly and stretched up to walk to the cafeteria. But I halted. Edward? Here?

I took a double take. Nope. It wasn't my imagination. Was he talking to me?

'Did you say something?' I used what little sign language I knew, hoping that he would understand. I was surprised to find that he knew perfectly.

His head twitched to the side. "No." He said stiffly then walked away and disappeared around the corner.

_What a strange boy. _I shrugged and headed to the cafeteria anyway - a small inside joke grin on my face that even I didn't understand.

I found the cafeteria completely was deserted with no deserts or any meal ready but the doors were still open so I sat down at a table and pulled on my sunglasses on again.

A few minutes passed discreetly and without permission and I looked up to find that kids were filing in to get their second meal of the day.

_Better go act normal. _I thought as I rummaged my way to the front of the room and into line.

Mmmm... it smells like... leftovers from last weekends leftovers. Yum.

"Chicken or pork?" The fabled lunch lady put the question.

Grumbling in my head, I pointed to the remotely editable looking stuff on the right side of the spit shield.

"Here let me help you with that." A boy said from behind me.

No. I don't need your help. I thought critically, watching in frustration as he proceeded to grab my plate. I touched his arm, pushing it back, but I think he misread it as a touch of appreciation... so I pinched him. Unfortunately, I used more force in my pinch than I meant to and he dropped my plate. Great. Behind me the lunch lady huffed.

"You'll have to move to the end of the line, Miss."

Great.

I didn't have to see the body count to know that the line went all the way to the door.

Great. Why can't people just... leave me alone? Oh how I wish I could talk. But my emotions sank. I won't ever be able to. So just get over it. But I knew that was also impossible. I just want someone to understand me.

"Hey Bella! You can sit with us again." A tinkling voice that I immediately recognized as Alice stepped up to me and took my arm. "You can have my lunch. I'm not ussually very hungry neither is Emmett. Right Emmett?" I heard her knock him in his side.

"Yep. Not hungry." Then in a quieter voice, that I wasn't supposed to hear. "What are you doing Al?"

"Edward wanted me too." She whispered in the same voice. I don't think they knew I could hear them. I wasn't deaf... just mute... and slightly blind. But that's neither here nor there.

It was almost the exact same set-up as last week at their table, except Edward was missing? But didn't I just talk to him in the hall-way? Or is that just proof that I'm going insane.

I flipped open my note-book after taking a bite of overdone chicken piece and wrote down. 'Where's Edward? Did he leave again?' Then I handed it to Alice.

"Oh, that's right you ran into him earlier. I forgot about that. Well, I think he's talking to his teacher's to make sure he has everything he needs to catch up."

The subject was dropped.

So I wasn't insane.

I looked around at my table-buddies and I felt a change, which just seconds later I understood the source, or at least what changed. They seemed relatively pleasant. Not exactly comfortable, but not rage and hate filled as last week with frozen dead black eyes. In fact, their eyes seemed to have dissolved from their ashen coal color to a more neutral caramel, or was that my eyes playing tricks on me?

I decided I didn't want to think about the answer that question's answer or its consequences. So instead, I busied myself with digging my fork into something that slightly resembled mashed potatoes, unaware of the curious stares the Cullen's gave me as they studied my eating habits.

I could almost feel Alice's anticipation and restlessness. She was nearly jumping out of her seat. I turned my head towards her and tilted it, 'What's Up?' I hoped to convey.

She gushed questions, slightly reminding me of Jessica, except she was actually interested in what I wanted to say or me at all.

"What was it like in Arizona? Did you have many friends? Was it hard to leave them? Why exactly did you leave anyway? Was it because... (the accident)" She whispered lowly then went on. "What's your mom like? How could she let you go! Are you planning on going back? How long are you going to stay? Have you met anyone you like here? Are people being nice?-"

"Alice." A voice I wasn't familiar with cut her off with an ounce of humor. "Take a breath and give the girl some space." I turned toward the sound and found Edward leaning over the table opposite from Alice looking straight into her eyes, then with labored slowness shifted his gaze to me. I stared at him through my sunglasses, not sure what to do.

He smiled pleasantly. "I believe that Bella knows some sign language. Am I correct?" He tilted his head to the side in an irresistible way. His voice was much more lovelier than his adoptive father's which was saying more than the moon. My breath caught but thankfully, I don't need to breathe to communicate.

'_Only Little.'_ I signed. _'Why you call me B-E-L-L-A?'_

I could faintly see his brow furrow with confusion. "I don't think I und..." He paused then he nodded his head understanding what I meant somehow. The he looked to the floor slightly embarrassed. "It... just sounds…more natural." He shrugged it off.

Something was fishy. And it wasn't my lunch. But I decided that I didn't want to know. I should be happy after all. I seemed to find the only group of people who call me Bella. A wave of emotion wafted over me and I realized how much that actually meant to me. It was just an irritating part of life... but it does mean something to me.

I smiled and tried to sign what I wanted to say, _'Thanks for... for...'_ but I couldn't find the sign that matched the words in my head.

"Thanks for accepting you?" Edward guessed. I gasped. He's a good guesser.

I nodded and a wry smile lit his face, but it mellowed out quickly, then he turned to Jasper and asked how the game went.

I never thought I could feel so... normal. I sat there just listening to their conversations, commenting with what I could whenever I thought necessary. Though I didn't disagree very often, it seemed as is all of the Cullens and I were on the same sort of level. Though sometimes I would made snide and sarcastic remarks to myself and I would notice that Edward would eye me with a smile as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Time for class guys." Rosalie scooted from her chair with something like distaste.

I almost waited for Edward to wait for me and take me to our biology class, but he was already half way out of the cafeteria when I got out of my chair and threw my trash away.

* * *

Mmm... long day today... like the chapter? I did. Tell me what you think about it, if something could be improved, something could be added, or thoughts of what you might like to see happen with this story.

Review Like the Wind!

- Rosalie

(thank you X-Edward-hasnt-met-me-yet-X! No problem!)


	4. Testing, Testing

I like this chapter. I didn't want things to happen so fast. But I think you'll like it! Read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

I slammed my books down on the lab counter. The sound was a nice audible thump and it whooshed the air up. A couple of handouts on the table lifted off and floated to the ground. If anyone was unaware to my aggravation, they knew of it now..

I stared dead straight at Edward's face, who was focused on the front of the room, his jaw locked and his expression was stern and mad.

I shook my head. _What's wrong with this guy?_ He's grinned in my direction, seemingly in good humor, and then just left without a word and now he's trying to ignore me. Really trying to too.

I thought Edward would be different than the other guys. But I guess they are the same wherever you were...

Looking up from my realization, I saw his face turn pained and sort of pathetic looking from what I could tell.

When I sat down, slightly embarrassed, Edward jerked his head in my direction. I couldn't see, but I could feel the deep penetrating gaze he used as if he was trying to see into my soul.

I had calmed down now, but a little tense, and I was in enough good humor to turn my head and smile pleasantly before the teacher began. The act was simple enough, but the look Edward had on his face once it was completed provided that he thought it was completely outrages and justified for, then his face melted away in confusion and… frustration maybe?

I tilted my head wanting him to complain**,** his obvious and elaborate reaction.

But his jaw locked up again and he turned towards the teacher who was explaining the difference of chromosomes and chromatin in Mitosis.

When the class was over, I nearly expected Edward to stiffly run out of the classroom, but he sat in his chair, breathing very deeply, a hand over his eyes.

I groaned eternally. What's he thinking? What's wrong? I don't like this. If he uncovered his eyes I could communicate with him.

Everyone was leaving and I felt compelled to move also, but there was a stronger urge to stay with Edward.

Biting and turning my head, hoping for an answer, I decided that Edward must not know I'm here. He was so still; I doubt a statue at a museum would be more unmoving.

Oops, he slipped, his mouth turned in a frustrated frown again. Worry was inflicted in me. I couldn't leave.

The teacher was packing up for the day but he noticed we were still in here. Trying to get our attention, he coughed very conspicuously. When none of us turned, he declared. "You two should probably leave. You're not allowed in here alone."

I nodded, almost glad that he said that. Now I have an excuse to touch him. Mr. Mason leaned on the front wall. His presence made me tenser. Gradually I stretched my hand out and gently tapped him on his shoulder, then hoping it wasn't obvious what I was trying to accomplish I left my hand there. Edward immediately responded. He dropped his shoulders, his hand leaving his face and he sat up and stared at me, his face expressionless. I knew he was working to keep it unreadable.

My sight was getting better and better. Details became clearer and clearer, everything seemed to be in a haze or hue but that would soon disappear.

"Sorry sir." Edward spoke brokenly then glided out with me at his heels.

My anger flared up again. WAIT UP! I wanted say. But why should he wait for me? I have no claim on him and vise versa. That fact made me sad. I stood alone in the hallway watching his back. Ugh. How desperate can I be?

Gym. I thought sluggishly. It wasn't too bad though.. I was excused from doing all extraneous activity. I don't see where vocal chords and crappy eyesight take away from movement, but I'm not complaining..

Leaving all the pathetic desperate feelings behind me, I was feeling more comfortable.

Today they would be running obstacles. I didn't want an hour to myself to think of the last hour. I didn't want to do that. I know where it would land me.

I got out my pad of paper. "Can I just skip this class today? I didn't bring my car this morning and I don't want to get rained on too heavily, on my way home."

Yes, I really didn't want to get wet. That would just add to my miseries. How stupid of me to walk. I knew there was a big storm... there's always a big storm.

Handing the the note to gym teacher man, I felt people stare at me. Why? Why are they staring? Are they jealous? Jealous of what? I shrugged. Their interests in mewere not something I was interested in right now.

"Sure, I'll excuse you. We don't want you getting sick. But, Isabella, shouldn't you get a ride. I can take you after class or I'm sure someone here would volunteer."

I shook my head, tapped below my shoulder, and then awkwardly made a walking signal with my fingers. His face looked doubtful.

Okay, something has been done. I really don't want to ride home with my gym teacher. How embarrassing would that be?

He turned to another blurred person. "Is there something I can do Edward?" His voice was rough and filled with annoyance.

"I just would like to inform you that her name is Bella and Alice or I will take her home." He said with so much confidence, the teacher didn't dare question his motives.

"Kay." he stuttered then turn to me. "Take care... Bella."

Edward touched the small of my back then dropped his hands. "Come on." He whispered. "I'll take you home."

When we walked out of the gym I could breathe a little easier. My muscles relaxed slightly.

What about Alice? I wanted to ask.

"She's getting the car. Neither of us want you walking back home especially in this kind of weather."

I nodded, that was okay. Even expected from them. Well, I never knew what Edward was going to do. But it was very honorable of the both of them. I really don't like the idea of walking. Plus, riding in the Cullen's car would be amazing. Like VIP access or something.

Wait... did he just answer my question?

Edward stopped in his tracks and looked at me sideways. "No. I just thought you aught to know where Alice is."

Oh. Okay.

Wait.

What's going on here?

"Nothing. You're just making a big deal out of nothing." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he covered it with his hands.

My heartbeat sped up. What... what is this all about?

Alice walked in then. "Hey guys. Bella? Are you feeling okay? We better get you home." Then she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out, all the while sending very dirty and disappointed looks at Edward, who shrugged apologetically.

As we got to the car I rumbled around what that last conversation was all about. He understood me.

Edward had a permanent wince on his face.

As we were nearing my house, I decided to test something.

Edward?

"Yes?" His head snapped in my direction, all wincing and worrying gone. Only curiosity.

A small smile escaped my lips.

Then he realized what he did and he hung his head, wincing again.

"We're here." He said gruffly.

See you guys tomorrow?

"Maybe."

Okay then. Thanks for driving me here.

"No problem."

Then I stepped out, got in the house, and retrieved some cereal from the kitchen.

* * *

I tried to make Edward as Edwardish as I could going with this. After reading Midnight Sun, I always think what is Edward thinking, so during this chapter I did that. It's only me that really knows though, but at least I can justify his actions in my head.

Hope you loved this chapter!

- Rosalie


	5. I'm Not Done Yet

Sorry guys I haven't updated in forever! I had written this chapter a long time ago and for some reason just kind of... didn't get it out. Sorry. I won't let you guys down! Warning: This chapter isn't edited. I just found out that I hadn't sent it and felt bad so I kind of just posted it. So, there are probably lot's of mistakes, but seeing as how you guys really needed some comfort of another chapter, I didn't think you would mind to much.

EPOV

The door swung back ominously. I looked over at Alice for support. She smiled shyly then pushed me through the open door. Grimacing because of where today's family meeting was going to go, I slid into the dinning room.

The rest of my family was at the other end of the long table staring at me, Alice danced over to them, joining their ranks. I felt suddenty and overwhelmingly alone like I never have been before. They were here to agrue about the imeadiate future for my dear, dear Bella and here to punish me, rightfully. I was a fool. An unthinking fool, putting us all at risk. But It was entirely my fault, she shouldn't have to pay for my weakness.

"Edward." Carlisle started. "I hope you have a good reason for why you nearly exposed us." He leaned casually, but still tense, against the table.

"Idiocy! That's his reason. Or maybe her scent fogged up his brain and... and you weren't thinking striaght Edward. My gosh! How could you be so stupid?" Rosalie spat.

I ignored her. It was easier said then done with all her screaming in my head. Ladies should never say, or think such words.

"I didn't expose us for what we are." I explained. "I just exposed my... talent. She has no idea that I'm not human, Nor any of you, she just knows that I'm not entirely normal and can read her mind." I said calmly.

"Ah, but you can't read her all of the time. You might be missing something." Emmett said something note worthy for a change.

I sighed. "Not all the time. Just every now and then. I'm still trying to figure out a pattern. It's very frustrating. And then... in the car and in the hallway, it was as if she were really talking to me, answering her was an automatic response. I didn't even realize till much later that I was reading her thoughts and she didn't say anything. Like... like Rosalie said... it was stupid of me." The beast in Rosalie's thoughts purred satisfied, but still territorial.

"There's no need to relocate?" Esme spoke quietly. The only reason any of them were actually talking was for the benifet of the others.

"No. No. We can't move. That's... thats unessacary." I paused, wondering why the thought of leaving was such a hard task. A small smile twitched my lips. "She's just curious and happy that someone can finnally understand her. Weird kid." I laughed trying to pass off my attachment as something else.

But of course the females knew what I was up to. A broad grin spread across Alice's face as she reached into the furture; a small pleased smile lit Esme's face as she stared at me knowingly; Rosalie on the other hand was absalutly disgusted and a frown graced her cold face.

Before Alice's visions could invade my head, that I didn't want to see, I tried to leave, "No one is in danger of exposure. The girl's scent is a problem, but I can handle it eventually. I rode with her in the car and it didn't kill her. That's always good. But if you wish... I'll... I'll..." A paused and stared at Alice. I saw this coming but... not like that. Bella, white, cold, still. blood red eyes. No. "No!" I shouted. "That won't happen. I won't let it."

"You can't ignore her Edward." She scoffed, wanting me to just give in.

"Yes. Yes I can. If I can handle her scent I surely can handle her other... attractions." If I was human, I would be blushing. The guys were totally oblivious. I'm sure after I leave the girls will be nice enough to inform them. "I won't force that life on her. Not Bella. Not her."

Carlisle was about to stop me, if he had time I would have stopped, but fortunatly I'm faster.

--


	6. Hyperventilation

Okay, next chapter! I think my beta abandoned me... so, I could do it myself but I'll be out of town in about... huh three minutes so, here it is guys. Enjoy, sorry about the errors.

* * *

When Edward's car pulled into my drive-way, being flabbergasted doesn't even cover it. I was freaking out. Normally, freaking out is exilherating if not nerveracking and exhausting, but being unable to voice anything is entirely annoying. So, there I sat, hyperventilating, sweating, worrying, and only wearing underwere and the t-shirt I planned to wear for the day.

Breathe. Breathe.

From downstairs I heard the doorbell ring. I really hoped Charlie had left and the person that was inevitably behind the door would go away soon.

The door bell rang again.

Breathing won't help now. Breathing is now the problem. I started hyperventilating. Seriously, hyperventilating. It was such a strange sensation, knowing that I wasn't getting enough oxygen into my brain but being entirely unable to stop it. The knowledge of not enough oxygn actually made it worse, I started breathing quicker and quicker, trying to supply the oxygen I needed.

I need to stop. Stop. Pleas stop. I really don't want my farther or worse to find me passed out without pants on.

With that thought and the last renmants of consioucness, I grabbed for my pants on the bed and quickly put them on. Black spots sprung from the corner of my eye. The door bell kept ringing and ringing, almost a continous dong.

This is so stupid, I thought to myself. How unreasonable. There's a door bell and I start acting like this. My breath slowed down some, but only because the black spots started taking over. How uncreative of me... and then everything went black.

--

"Bella. Bella, can you hear me?" A deep velvet voice said in my sleep. I was having another dream about Edward and now he's calling to me. "Bella. Please wake up." Slowly the deep voice rose in pitch into high toned chimes and my eyes popped open. A shock of spikey black hair was hanging over me. "Thank goodness, Bella! I thought I would have to take you to the hospital! Are you ok- you seriously aren't wearing that to school are you?" Alice studied me and shook her head.

I was laying in the same posistion I remembered being in. _Whoa. How long have I been out. _I tapped my wrist then swirled my hand above my hand then dropped it like a dead weight.

Alice checked her watch. "Well, um... if you're asking how long you've been out about three minutes since I busted the door down." She said very matter of fact.

Three minutes. Geez. Ugh, I can believe I acted so. I groaned softly, which set my throat on fire. Rubbing bruised and scared vocal chords is not exactly the most pleasent thing in the world. I could make noise. Only grunts and groans, but it hurt to much. Like having fingernails scratch a blackboard, except they are scratching my throat.

Water. I need water.

Alice sniffed then her eyes widened and she ran out of the room and returned with milk in a glass. "Here ya go!" She handed me the glass. How very... obvervant. "Yep, you've been out for three minutes. Long enough for me to call Edward. What happened anyway?"

At the name of Edward, I started it again, but imeaditley stopped when Alice's cold hand pressed on mine. I saw her lips turn up into a smirk and she shook her head. "Oh, Edward, you've no idea what you've done, you silly boy." She muttered under her breath. "Well, are you feeling okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'll take you to school today." She grasped my arm ever so gently, like butterfly wings... except cold. As she led me out of my room and down the stairs, I seperated from her and grabbed my bag. When I turned around, my nose nearly rammed into somebody. I looked up and found Edward staring down at me.

Needless to say, I fainted again.

--

I was awake and yet my body didn't realize it, so I kept my eyes closed and listened to the converstaion nearby.

"... had everything under control. She would have been fine if you didn't show up. Actually you started this thing."

"Under control? When you called you were nearly in tears if you could cry. If I had a heart, you nearly broke it when you said that Bella wasn't waking and for a few short moments her heart stopped. Are you trying to kill me? Or was this some scheme of yours to get me close to her again? And what do you mean I started this?"

"We'll every time I mentioned her name, her heart palliped." The musical voice then laughed. "Maybe you are dangerous to her, Edward."

I couldn't hide the blush that was sure to cover my face, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Of course, I'm dangerous. And if I have anything to do with it, I can and will not be with Bella anymore, look what's it's done to her already."

_No. No no no no no! Edward. You can't leave. I won't have it._

Edward paused.

"Yes. I have to Bella. I'm not good for you."

I dared to open my eyes and found him staring into mine. Deep feelings poured out of his ocher eyes, that I wasn't able to comprehend or fathom. So many emotions lathered in one glance, made me blink. And in that time, Edward was gone from my blurry sight.

I looked around for him, but found nothing but depressing white walls, and an even more depressed Alice.

I looked at her with open puppy-dog eyes, not having control of the tears that eniveitably spilt of the edge.

"He's gone." Alice muttered and reached to wipe my tears away, both wishing that it would have be Edward. "But..." She smiled brightly. "Not forever. Not even for a month."

Carlisle walked in with the whole doctor garb in. It hadn't even really registered to me that I was in a hospital.

Alice leaned down to my ear. "Don't give up." She whispered. "You may not ackknowledge it now, but you kind of love... a lot." She sprung up and gave one last huge smile before dissapering behind the door.

Carlise came forward then. "How are you feeling."

I stuck out my tongue and made a disgusted face. He laughed. "We'll there's nothing seriously wrong with you that caused the fainting. You probably just got scared or over excited. I've perscribed some Prilosac, incase you think you are about to hyperventilate again. It'll calm down your heart." He handed me a slip of paper.

"You could go back to school, but I think it would be best if you rested. It's a nice day. Perhaps you could go for a walk." He frowned slightly at the suggestion as if someone told him to say it but he didn't agree to it entirely. "Well, do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you have more tests to take in about two days. So, I'll see you then." He smiled, looked at his charts, then as if a thought accured to him, really, really smiled at me, like I just put a bar of chocolate in his pocket, and then he left.

My head swam with too many details I couldn't or didn't want to digest. It's a very uncomfortble feeling. Edward leaving, leaving where? I love him? When did that happen? Or when did Alice figure this out? How does everyone seem to know this? Does he love me? What's going on!

Later I realize that this was stupid, because Edward couldn't love me. Not if he was leaving. He doesn't want to leave the wrong impression... lead me on. He really doesn't care...

That nearly broke my heart and broke my leg as I was walking down the stairs.

--

EPOV

_He really doesn't care..._

My heart nearly shattered as did the glass window I was leaning on. How could she possibly think that! Absurd. Completly absured. If only she knew how much power she has over me maybe the she would understand.

That though made me laughed. She could never understand. Even if we had eternity together, she could never fathom my love for her. If I tried to explain she would surely run away.

I'm already in too deep. I told Alice I would stay away from her, but I'm not sure if I can keep my head above the water. Right now I'm balancing on the fence, I have to jump one way or the other. But I'm afraid of what I'll leap into.

On one side there is a world with Bella. That would be my first choice out of instinct, or pure want. I would be happy, but the demands it would cost me, not to kill her, to be careful, would be so difficult; not to mention the end result of our relasonship. I shudder at the thought of forcing my life on her.

But then, on the other side of the fence, is a world that I can't fathom. A world without Bella... But I must.

Yet... the task is impossible. No. I can't. No. I must. But I can't do it. I can't force myself to stay away from her. Right now, I'm itching to chase after her. Carlise said she was going for a walk. That's good. I can hid in the trees.

Today is such a wonderful day for a walk.

--BPOV

As I drove home I looked out the window and could feel the sun light shinning and the clear blue skies. Such a rotten day and yet the weather is perfectly bueatiful.

Today is such a wonderful day for a walk.

* * *

I'll update as soon as possible!

Review like the wind!

- Rosalie


	7. What a Wonderful Day for an Interogation

Hey guys! How's it going? Again, this is roughly edited. Actually, no. This hasn't been edited, but you guys don't mind right? Okay, well... Read on my readers! Read on.

* * *

I packed a rain-jacket and gulashes, a flashlight and a crow-bar. The rain-jacekt and gulashes, for when it rains, which -with my luck-,on this bueatifull day, it most likely will. The flashlight is for finding roadsigns when it rains or just to play with, and I didn't mean to pack the crow-bar... I thought it was a walking stick.

The door slammed shut behind me making me crinch. Loud nosies do not work with me. Quiet, solitude, leaves rustling kinds of things, are more my style. Everyone around me is loud in someways, Charile and his boots, Jessica and pretty much all my school friends talk all the time. Edward and his family are even loud with their perculiairties, as if they are really shouting something at me by not saying anything at all. It's quite unnerving.

Walking. That will help. I believe that the reason people are so messed up and stressed out is becuase they are too lazy or busy to walk. When you are angry, go walk around the block or your house. When you are sad, go walk. When you feel happy, go walk. When you feel distressed, go walk. When you feel depressed, go walk. Everything seems to run out of my system when I walk. I seem to be able to think straighter and end the end feel almost relief.

So I came to a conclusion that this was going to be a very long walk, because I had lots of things to walk out.

The smell of rain and grass and road and car smells wafted to my nose. The rain wasn't here, nor was it in the air far away, it was stale and left over from yesterday. The sun shone through the tree tops and directly onto the land as if reached it's hand down and gently touched this town of Forks. Birds chirped in the distance singing a song of happiness and surprise and the lovely weather.

I drew in a deep breath and set out for my walk.

Where was I going? I don't know I figured I would walk until I had everything sorted out. It would be a long walk.

One. how do I feel about Edward? That one... um... I'll save it for later. Maybe then I can answer it. Next...

Two. He can read my mind. Can he read everybodies mind? How can he? Why, if everyone of his siblings is adopted then why do they all have pale faces, buetifull ones at that, and all have the same eyes?

Becuase... becuase he... he isn't... they aren't... human?

Possibly.

Questions and potential answers swirled in my head as I stumbled on the edge of the road. My physical weariness promoted my mental weariness and somethings that irratated me no longer have an effect. I looked up at the sky, procrastinating my goal.

What is he? The question pounded in my brain. What is he? I tried to add things up, the first day, well, there really wasn't a first day, more like a first... five seconds. Hate. Anger. Confussion. Hostile. Disgruntled. Livid. Oppossed to the next time I saw him, which was quite a bit more relaxing yet awkward.

With my clumsiness and poor eye-sight, my feet stumbled to the left, which made my body go right. I tried to find something to hold on to but nothing was in my path and I started falling for what seemed much longer that nessacary. When I thought I was suppossed to hit the ground my body kept moving down through air and in my surprise pulled my hands back, only to realize the stop was coming again. I'd fallen off the road. Not only off the road, but off a not-so-steep cliff. A silent scream built up in me but realized it was useless. I was either going to die, be injured, or by luck be fairly unscathed. I rolled over bumps and sticks and flowers and plants until I hit something hard and cold. This something hard and cold turned me right-side-up and pulled my hair away from my face.

"Bella!" This something hard and cold spoke in anxiety. "Are you all right? Does anything hurt? Are your feet okay? How about your arms? Bella. Bella? Can you hear me?"

I nodded. Of course I could hear him. Of course I wasn't okay. But what on earth is HE doing HERE?

I nodded again and made a sign meaning that I was fine.

Almost as if I put a spell on him, Edward breathed deeply and he leaned back. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I raised an eye-brow. _For What?_

"For not getting here sooner." Then as if someone poked him with a hot-poker he stood up with unnatural speed and looked around and finnally up at the sky. "Do you mind if we move a littler further into the woods?" He said almost gruffly.

I didn't have choice. Edward picked me up, bridal style, and carried me deeper into the shade. It was dark, and the sun lighting up the leaves in a way that sent shivers done my spine.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure you are not in any pain?"

I nodded.

He sighed and sat down beneath and tree and shook his head wearily. Then staring back at me, "I supposse you have a lot of questions." The glint in his eyes reminded me of a snake when he was sizing up his enemy, getting ready to attack.

_You're correct._

Edward sighed and closed his eyes again. "What do you want to know?"

_How can you read my mind?_

He smiled shortly. "Next."

_What? I think that's a reasonable question seeing as how we are even having this conversation._ I stared daggers at him, but he didn't notice with his eyes closes, but his lips turned up slightly.

"Next." He repeated.

I grumbled. _What are you doing here?_

He breathed deeply and smirked. "Following you."

I smiled for some strange reason. _Why?_

"Because, Bella, you are a very interesting person that's prone to accidents. I can't let anything happen to you." He opened his eyes and took my breathe away with their goey softness.

I nodded, trying not to think of what that implied. _Where were you?_

"In the trees." He laughed. "Come, now, Bella. Never let your target see you. This is basic 101 stalker lessons here."

He stared at me as if gauging my reaction, but again, I just smiled and blushed.

I was kind of mad at him for not answering my first question so I decided to come back to that on some level. _Can you hear other people's thoughts? _

Edward nodded, twidling a leaf between his fingers. "Actually it's you who I have trouble with. Sometimes I hear you, sometimes I don't." He said this absentmindedly as if it were old news or he was really focusing on the leaf, or a combination of the two.

_Why do you think that is?_

He frowned. "Well, I have a few theories. One. It's only when you are specifically trying to talk to me or other people that I can hear you. And another theory is that I cannot hear you when you are upset. Which by the way is very frustrating, I must add."

_Frustrating! Frustrating? Being unable to hear what I think? Try not being able to communicate with people at all!_

"True, I'm sorry. I know it's frustrating, but you have to understand that I'm used to knowing what people think and when I can't its... off. I don't feel right. To me, that's frustrating."

I huffed. Frustrating? Yes, because he can't hear what I'm thinking. I turned this over in my head. We are totally opposite you and I! You can communicate with people and hear what is not mean to be heard, while I can't do either! You don't feel right becuase you - for some reason- can't break into the thought of some person. The arrogance! It's as if... ugh...

"Did you say something?" Edward blinked confused. "I can't hear you. Calm down."

Now, as if I was under a spell, I looked into his big innocent and yet full of tradgedy eyes and hated my self for even thinking those things.

"Did you say something?" He repeated.

I shook my head. _No._

"Oh." Then we sat it silence for a long time.

_How old are you?_

His head bobbed up. "Seventeen." He answered automatically.

_How old are you really? _

He looked at me as if I were asking something from him he wanted and yet didn't want to tell. As if he couldn't trust me.

_Edward. _(Saying the name in my head thrilled me) _Who am I going to tell?_

He seemed to understand but not so much that I wouldn't care. He hesitated and in that moment I spoke again.

_Who are you Edward? What are you? How is it possible that you can even understand me? Why are you and your family so... distant so odd. You can't fool me anymore Edward. I may not be able to see clearly, but I know when something is off._ Then in a less hurried tone of mind, softer. _Edward. Edward. You can trust me.Face it, Edward. You have to tell me, now. I know to much for this to just be swept under the table._

He looked as if he didn't believe me.

_I'm tougher than I look. And... and I think I've decided that, whatever you and your family are... I don't care. Please, Edward._

That seemed to work. He opened his mouth about to tell me the truth, when someone else came into view.

* * *

Again, sorry about editing.

I want to know what you guys think is going to happen next! If someone('s) close then they get an invisible trophy! Yeah (cheering from a distance)

Love you guys and keep on reviewing! Review like the wind!

- Rosalie


	8. Red Nose

Four things happened very fast. Emmett entered the area Edward and I were in, Edward froze and Emmet growled, then they both disappeared and when they returned into my sight Edward threw Emmett into the woods and out of my vision.

From there on time stood still. Edward's back faced away from me, so still, so unmoving. I didn't dare move. What just happened? And it was completely silent, not even the sounds of birds could be heard. Though, my heartbeat was racing in my chest and was the only thing I could hold onto for a reality check.

I went back into my mind and hit replay. Emmett... he came in view. He looked normal enough... well, for Emmett. Big, pale, black hair, black eyes... hmm... that's not normal. And there was something animalistic about his expression. I can't pinpoint though, my eyes aren't that accurate yet. But his face in the trice moment I saw seemed... hungry? Empty? I don't know, but what happened next was even more strange. He growled? Who or what on earth does that? And then they vanished, only to reappear in a struggle and the way Edward... threw Emmett... so far and with little effort. Who or what on earth does that?

I couldn't help my heart beating faster and faster, louder and louder as I dwelled on what happened only thirty seconds ago. Edward still wasn't moving. I wanted to move towards him to make sure he was all right but I found myself sitting down instead.

The grass was soft and damp and it helped calm me down. So, the question remained. What are they? Or maybe it's all a trick my mind is playing on me. That has to be it. No, no. It fits... sort of. There strangeness I just didn't think that it would be something so... science-fictiony.

My breathing slowly steadied and I was feeling comfortable considering the situation, though my heart rate was still beating rapidly, when Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low and grave as if he had admitted to killing my father. "I should have heard him... I should have prevented you from seeing that. That was inexcusable of me. Emmett, well, he, he had his rights but he should have stopped to once he sme-" He stopped and turned to look at me, as a doctor does to a lying patient, trying to get the right diagnosis. "But I guess that would be asking to much of him." He said to himself quietly, under his breath.

I knew he wanted to move forward towards me, but he stayed put and observed me instead.

"What happened, well. I'm sure that you would like me to explain." He looked to his side. "I don't really have a choice anymore. That or death. My death." Edward stared up at me again with intense eyes. The string that he was holding broke though, something had changed in his determined decision, the tension in his eyes gone. "Please, I feel horrible for doing this, but I must go. I have to tie-up loose ends. And the loose-ends need tying immeaditly. Bella? You are all right? I can't hear you and it it's killing me not knowing whether you are okay or not. If you aren't, I'll stay with you and take you back home, but - are you okay?"

I nodded despite myself. I wanted him to stay. no matter what he did, or how he did it, or even why, I feel safe in his company. Safer than I'd ever felt since the accident. No. I didn't want him to leave. It would have been easy for me to shake my head and I know he would escort me back to my house and stay for as long as it took which was tempting. But instead I nodded and was forced to watch him smile weakly, bow shortly, and see his back grow smaller and smaller in a very short amount of time.

I stayed where I was. Unmoving, unblinking, and barely breathing, with my eyes turned to the spot Edward had disappeared.

And there I stood. I don't know how many seconds, how many minutes, how many hours. The heavy sprinkle earlier, turned into light rain, which eventually turned into heavy rain, yet I still stood immobile. Rain soaked through my clothes and drenched my hair, while I imagined it to be soaking into my skin, seeping through the tissues and pores, making them heavy and laden, and yet I didn't feel it. The sun's light had been missing long ago, weather it wa s because of the storm or the day's end, I didn't know. I didn't care. I just stood there.

The long endless moment was over, however, by the odd complexes of the bodies defenses. I sneezed. In that second I woke up. I was drenched; I was cold; I was lost; I was alone. I sneezed again and started moving and realized how stiff all my muscles were.

Eventually I found my way back to the road through many trail and errors, and started the long walk back home. I was glad to find that the sun was still in the sky, only hiding behind dark ominous clouds and the leaves of the forest. But by the time I got to the house, twilight had arrived, and I was obviously sick.

Charlie hussed and fussed over me for about at hour until I said that I was going to bed. He was worried sick about me. I didn't realize that I had been gone for six hours. When I got home he was on his way to call his buddies at the office and round up a search party. I scribbled I was sorry, but my hands were still shaking and it was illegible. I had a fever and all that good stuff that comes with a cold, and Charlie wanted me to get checked up at the hospital to make sure I don't have pneumonia.

The last thing I wanted to do was start the neighbors worrying about me because they heard I went to get checked up for pneumonia. But I told my father I would ask Carlisle about it when I went to the doctor the next day, just so I could get him to stop worrying.


	9. For Edward

Okay, come on guys. How many of you really believed that I would just have Edward leave Bella all of a sudden for no good reason? Honestly. shakes head

--

EPOV

This was it. Bella has seen to much now. I only have two options now, both are horrendous to me. One: I have to tell Bella everything. Leave virtually no question unsolved in her curious brain, and hope against hope that she won't freak out and/or tell someone. Two: I can dispose of this threat. Never let Bella walk away from this field alive.

The monster in me wanted very much for me to attack Bella, now that it had a good excuse, but I smothered that. No, I wasn't going to murder to keep my families secret. Especially not Bella. No one is going to harm her. But... can I really tell her? Can I explain what I am and watch the horror creep into her lovely face. Such an act is also a tragedy.

Bella stared at me, her eyes so open wanting me to do something. Tell her. Tell her. Tell me. Tell me. They seemed to say.

Do I have a choice now? I already eliminated the option of killing her. That is not an option. I'd rather kill myself. In fact that would be preferable. But is there another way?

_"... should I tell them? Of course. I have to. She's a risk and it's everyone's duty to asses the risks and avoid them, but Edward seems to be lax in his duty. I wonder if she saw anything... well, she saw something then nothing then something again. This is not good. It's partly my fault though. Well, no it's not. I have my rights of when I want to hunt and where. Is it my fault that an amazing smelling human was close to my hunting range? No. It's Edward's fault for letting it live. No. That's not right either. Edward did the right thing. It was Bella. Who doesn't like Bella. But now she is a threat..."_

Emmett. My hands balled up. He isn't... no... he wouldn't...

_"Edward," _Alice thought. _"Everyone's gathering up in the clearing to discuss the furture of our Bella. So far, from what I can see, Bella won't be around much longer."_

He did.

If my heart still beats it would have stuttered. I turned towards my Bella with new determination. "Please, I feel horrible for doing this, but I must go. I have to tie-up loose ends. And the loose-ends need tying immeaditly. Bella? You are all right? I can't hear you and it it's killing me not knowing whether you are okay or not. If you aren't, I'll stay with you and take you back home, but - are you okay?"

Please say no. Please say no. I don't want to leave you. And if my family decides that your death is reasonable then I'm already with you to defend you. Please, say you aren't okay. If you say you are fine I am forced to leave you. For once let your pride... Bella nodded. _I'm fine._

I nodded, tried to smile, then left. There was nothing else I could do. I just hope she gets to the road before the storm and doesn't wander off. That would be the death of me too.

--

"No, I will not, under any circumstances, let any of you harm Bella. She's innocent and your death sentence is not only cruel but inhumane and selfish."

"Edward," Jasper tried to reason with me, which he's been doing for over two hours. "she's seen something that would make horror movies jealous. She knows to much,"

"She doesn't know anything!"

"But by seeing she does in our book." Emmett chimed in.

"So what." I spat darkly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle looked at me with hope, hoping that I would find a way around this.

"So, what if she knows what we are. I was just about to explain it to her myself!" I crossed my arms against my chest.

With that statement Rosalie screamed at me, again, and my brothers looked baffled.

"Why?"

"Because I would rather kill myself than destroy her, that's why. Who is she going to tell? She can only really communicate with me. And if she were to find a way to tell someone, who'd believe her. They'd just think she was hallucinated because of the accident."

There was a pause, and no one spoke. They seemed to be waiting for me to continue. "Look guys," I said in a softer tone and eyed each one of my family. "If you won't let Bella live because you ignore the fact that it's the right and moral thing to do. Please, do it for me..."

Everyone was again silent at this statement. Even their thoughts were abnormally calm. I wanted to continue in my speech but I didn't have the voice just then.

Esme spoke up. "I side with Edward. You probably don't know what it's like to not have someone... I know I don't." She eyed Emmett and Rosalie and a little of Jasper. "We have all had our mates for years and years some of us weren't even made into what we are without them, and they've been by our side ever since, and I think you've forgotten that not all of us have that. Or maybe you think that Edward will never have that and it hasn't crossed your mind that Edward needs Bella. Who cares if she knows. It would be better off that way. I side with Edward." She bowed her head towards me. I tried to keep a calm face but it faltered between slightly embarrassed and enormously thankful.

One by one they agreed to let her live for me.


	10. Does this gown make my butt look big?

Okay, so a lot of people offered to beta this, but I forgot who, so if you could message me. I'll make my choice here in a few days.

This chapter is kind of a filler. Sorry, but I kind of have to streach this out. Read on my readers. read on.

* * *

Today is Saturday. And such a free day as this should not be spent at the hospital taking more tests. Yet, here I am, in one of those gowns that doesn't cover my but, lying on the MRI machine, feeling utterly like a lunch tray getting ready to go back to the kitchen.

Nurse Janet is taking care of me until Dr. Cullen gets back from another patient and his rounds. I didn't know what to think. Yes, Dr. Cullen is the same thing as Edward and Emmett, but... I'm a afraid? Do I want to know?

The answer in my head rang in like a choir of orcs. Yes. Yes, I want to know. I want to know what they are. I need to. Just as I need breath I need to know what they are... just hopefully they can accept me then.

"all right, hmmm..." Janet mumbled. "Another MRI is scheduled shortly after you, but if Dr. Cullen takes any longer..." She tapped her foot and looked out the viewing window. "Ah, he's on his way."

My heart sped up, then I thought about the Cullen family, and how they were so nice, and... well, mostly I thought of Edward and I was suddenly calm.

I heard the door open and silent footsteps towards Janet.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, this is, um, this is Bella Swan. And um, well, obviously she's here for, um, an MRI, but if Dr. Cullen is late..." Wait, isn't she talking to Dr. Cullen?

"I can take it from here Janet. Thank you for getting her ready." A voice that I hadn't heard since three o'clock yesterday spoke and the out burst of my heart couldn't be helped. Am I a in trouble? Is he going to do something to me? Why did he leave so suddenly... Is he mad. Oh crap, this can't be good.

Edward walked to my side and smiled almost as if he had been waiting for a good reason to. "How are you today Bella?" The smile still on his face, and I felt as if everything was perfect.

"She can't speak Mr. Cullen." Janet piped in.

_I'm surprisingly wonderful now that you are here. That's a bad thing, isn't it?_

With a stern voice, "Yes, Janet, I know. Clear the room, please."

"You aren't supposed to be in here either when the machine is on." She retorted.

"Yes, Janet. I know that. But the machine isn't on and when it is I won't be in here." When she was gone, Edward turned back to me. "Yes, Bella, it's a very bad thing." His eyes were sad and the smile that brightened my world for a few seconds was gone too.

_Don't be sad. I can't help it. Which, is also a bad thing. Edward, I want to tell you, about yesterday, I d-_

"Miss Swan, please hold still and don't move or else we'll have to do this again." Edward flung a heavy aprony thing on me and left the room.

Curses! Is he afraid? Edward... grr.. The machine moved me into the little circle and the loud noise buzzed in my ear. I remain still only by screaming Edward's name in my head. Maybe he heard it. _EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD CULLEN. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. _Though, towards the end of the test I think I was thinking something I didn't want him to hear. I love you. I love you. I love you. Curse the fact that I love you but I do.

I really hope that he didn't hear that. But his face was unfathomable when he came into the room again. A question popped into my mind that I didn't of before when I saw him in full scrub mode. _Aren't you a little too young to be a doctor?_

He smiled at me briefly. "I'm an intern."

_But your still in high school. _

He smiled again. "It's a small town and they don't care, and plus," He leaned towards me as if telling me a secret. "My dad practically owns the place." He winked and called Janet to get my normal clothes.

When she left we were both silent. Well, duh from my part. Edward stared at the floor. "Test results will be here in about an hour or two. Mean time I need to get a ... blood test. A couple of them actually." He scrunched up his nose and looked apprehensive.

I nodded. _Edward, I want to talk... about yesterday._

"I know you do. But... I'm not ready yet.

_You owe me an answer Edward!_

"I know I do." He whispered then did that strange staring thing that wafted so many emotions into me from him.

Janet entered with a bag of my clothes. "I'll come back when you are dressed, there's no need to keep the gown on for blood samples."

Janet and Edward left and I quickly pulled on my jeans and flannel shirt. _Okay, I'm decent._

Edward came in again, and smiled like he did the first time. He looked over his shoulder, "Janet, take a few vials of blood from Bella and leave them in the lab, Carlisle will look at them later." Then in a smaller voice, "did you drive yourself here?"

I shook my head. _I walked._

He furrowed his eyebrows but accepted it. "all right, well, why don't you let me drive you home." A light hit his eyes and his smile warmed the coldest part of my heart. I nodded and smiled back, a little bit surprised.

Janet took forever finding a good vein in me. She poked and prodded and I was afraid I was going to faint again. "all right. Your done. You have some small veins girl." She laughed and leaded me towards the lobby area were Edward was leaning against a column. Before I got there I past Carlisle in the hallway, he smiled down at me, then looked at Edward and nodded. I shrugged. I would ask Edward about this later.

Edward has a lot to answer for.


	11. If We Get Icecream I'll Study

_So?_

"So what?" Edward stalled as he cruised down the road.

I rolled my eyes. _I believe you were about to explain... _I left off suggestively. The fact that thinking to him is so strange doesn't seem to bother me anymore.

He shuddered and I closed my eyes and clenched the seat, waiting for the blow. My mind raced trying to figure out what he was going to say and not wanting to find out at the same time. It's bad. Obviously it's bad.

_Tell me. Please, tell me. I can't stand it any longer._

"Are you sure?" His eyes were sad as they looked into mine. "Are you sure you want to know what I am? This isn't a fairy-tale, Bella. It's not a comic-book story, where there are bad guys and good guys; this is a world with only bad guys and victims. The shadows that walk this earth remain unseen yet they are still there in the shade." Edward stopped the car and turned to me full on. "The term ignorant bliss was never truer. If I head straight we'll reach your house in a minute or so... but if I take a right turn we'll circle around indefinitely." Edward returned to his driving position with rigid arms gripping the steering wheel.

_Turn Right._

_-----------------------------_

Edward sighed. "Where should I start?" He looked out toward the horizon and chuckled sadly.

I frowned, not liking how he was so sad about this. _Perhaps you could start with what happened yesterday?_

His eyes brightened. "Yes, what happened yesterday." He breathed in, gasped, then quickly rolled down the window.

_What was Emmett doing?_

"Oh, he was out hunting." He explained as if it was an obvious fact that even my second grade teacher would have known.

I figured I was going to have to drag this out of him. _What was he hunting? Is it normal for him to hunt? I didn't see any weapon._

"He was hunting the local deer. Yes, it's normal, and it was right under his nose."

I sighed. This wasn't getting any closer to the answer. It was just making me more confused.

_What do you mean it was right under his nose?_

Edward leaned back in his seat and made a left turn at a fork in the road. "The weapon that he hunts with. It's right under his nose."

_Edward. I don't want any of this cryptic crap anymore, just tell me._

"I thought I was being pretty clear." Edward chuckled. "You might confuse me for beating around the bushing but what I said should be taken literally." He smiled sadly at me.

Under his nose... like... upper lip? No... teeth. _Teeth? He hunted with his teeth?_

Edward jerked his head upward and back down, nodding. "We all do."

_So, do you have to hunt? Or...._

"To be able to be comfortable and relatively happy, yes, we have to hunt. There's no other way around it." Edward himself looked like he need to hunt something right now. Looking uncomfortable, he seemed very unhappy.

Edward paused, waiting for me to understand, to put two and two together, but I didn't see it yet. He stopped the car in the middle of the highway.

_What? What's wrong?-_

Edward turned his head and stared me down, burning a whole in my eyes. He smiled at me and involuntary I smiled back. But I couldn't keep up with him. His lips stretched and stretched, showing more of his teeth by the second, which had a strange glimmer as if it was glowing. His mouth was open so wide my stomach did a flip and I paled. Wrong. It's wrong. Suddenly everything flipped through my mind. First day. Their attitude, their black eyes. Their beauty. There avoidance of other people. Everything. From their quickness, to their strength, to their teeth. I knew.

"Say it." Edward whispered. "Say it."

_I can't._

He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Say it." He said in a demanding voice.

_Vampire._

He unclenched his hands, relaxed in his seat, and sighed. "Yes. Yes." Edward smiled. "Do you want to go home?" His eyes were soft, completely giving me a chance.

_It's too late._

"Don't say that." Edward went back to being stiff. "Don't ever say it's too late."

_all right then. I don't want to go home. I know this must sound extremely horrible. But, I feel safe and... comfortable with you._

He frowned. "This isn't right."

_Maybe. Maybe not, if it's happening._

"That's flawed logic."

_If... you see it that way._

There was a long pause. "There's something I want... I think you... I... I didn't mean to upset you." He chickened out.

_You didn't upset me._

"We're three minutes from you house."

I gulped. I didn't want to leave. Did I do something wrong? I just wanted to stay in his car forever.

_Wait. I still have questions that need answering. Like, like, what you eat, and why you chose to live here, and why doesn't the sun hurt you and... and... others."_

Edward laughed. "Bella, how about I pick you up tomorrow and take you for a walk."

The inside of me rejoiced and warmed as if the sun was warming it. _If you want to._

He smiled and winked. It was only then that I noticed he had stopped the car. That wasn't three minutes.

_You promise?_

"I promise on everything I hold dear that you will see me tomorrow." His eyes were soft, like melted carmel.

I smiled and stepped out of the car even though my heart knew it belonged inside with the one in there.

I was only two steps from my door when I heard a screech, or a highly pitched yell. A THWACK and I found myself pinned down on the floor under something


	12. Hello, My Name is Alice, You're New BFF

__

For some reason the italic button has gone italic happy and all of this is italicized. Not my fault. I tried to fix it. So, reading what Bella is thinking to Edward is going to be hard to distingish, but you guys are smart! Sorry. It's really weird and it can't go away. Anyway. Read like the wind.

* * *

I wasn't in pain. In fact I was numb, probably because what ever was pinning me down was cold.

My immediate reaction would be to run and scream but I couldn't do either of those at this particular moment. I was waiting for pain, or blood, or some growl from Edward, but instead I heard him laugh. After that I wasn't afraid. Whatever was on top of me wasn't a threat but it still had me worried because Edward was still in the driveway.

_Edward? _

Then I heard a light tinkling bell giggle. Alice.

The weight lifted and Alice laughed again. She helped me up and gave me a hug but wouldn't let go. "We are going to be such great friends!" She laughed and smiled and though it was all rather strange I couldn't help but give in and join in the merry making. Then the thought struck me... I'm hugging a vampire. And then I thought, should I be scared? But finally, I realized that being scared of the Cullens is almost racial profiling. I was friends before, then all of a sudden they turn out to be some mystical creature that drinks blood... and being scared of them now just reflects on my flaky character.

"We have soooo much to do!" Alice screeched. "First, we have to get you out of those clothes. Second... oh... have you heard about Rosalie?" she turned towards Edward.

His face was confused for a second then turned into weary knowledge. "I thought she would do something like that. Do you see her coming back any time soon?"

Alice frowned. "Well, Emmett's trying to talk her out of it but they might be in Alaska for awhile. I can't tell right now." Alice pouted then turned to me again. "I'm so happy!" She hugged me again. "Come on. You have to meet the family officially."

Edward cut in. "Alice, can I have her back."

"I guess so." _Please._

Edward smiled and took my hand. Alice huffed. Well... are you gonna take her back home? Carlisle and Esme are waiting. Oh, we've waited so long!" Alice hugged me again, awkwardly.

"Alice, she just found out what we are. I think we should just... leave her alone for awhile." Edward looked very pointedly at Alice. I wondered what he was trying to communicate with Alice.

_Edward. I don't mind. Actually, I don't want to be alone right now. I'd rather be with vampires than having nightmares about evil creatures._

Edward smiled. "Well, I guess this will work out then. All your questions can be answered." He rubbed my hand and I shivered.

Alice jumped up and down. "Come on!" She then proceeded to drag me off the porch in the driveway and practically threw me into Edward's car. Edward got in on the other side laughing quietly, but Alice stayed outside.

"Alice, aren't you going to coming?" I spoke through Edward.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to run."

Of course, how silly of me to think otherwise.

------

_Where are we going?_

"To my house." Edward answered for the fifth time, driving through a winding road as the sun dipped down below the horizon.

_Yeah, but where is that?_

"You'll see." Edward laughed and turned right onto a narrow little path.

Finally the encroaching trees burst open, leaving a huge meadow and in the middle was a huge house. The lights were on and I gulped.

"Are you scared? You don't have to go in." Edward, always leaving me the option to run.

_No. I'm not scared. What if... what if they don't like me?_

Edward laughed. "Like you? You're going into a house full of vampires and you are worried that they won't approve of us? You're incredible." It was there that he kissed my forehead for the first time.

He leaned back and smiled wickedly but the look wore off. "Let's go. They'll love you."

* * *

Sorry. I hate giving little chapters out but this is all I got right now. I have to do things in snippets! =D. Well, I hope you enjoy. I'll get the next one out soon and hopefully it'll have more depth.

review like the wind!

- Rosalie

p.s. and for all of those who guess Alice, you get an invisible Cullen Sticker!

p.s.s. This story will not contain Jake, Billy, or any wolfie guys. So don't worry. I won't do that to you. =P


	13. SOOOO SORRY!

__

Alright guys, it has been WWAAAAAAYYY toooooo long since I wrote. What with school and my own personal story and life happening I haven't had time. But I'm just warning you that a new chapter is coming. And it will come soon. Stay tuned. =) If any of you have any ideas let me know and I might be able to make it fit! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating. Please forgive me.

- Rosalie


End file.
